


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bear Skin Rug, Biting, Cabin, Cold Weather, F/M, Finland, Kissing, Licking, cumbersmut, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the photos of Benedict in Finland ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

I shivered, seeing my breath puff out as I walked towards the cabin that Benedict and I were staying in. We both looked like our parents overdressed us for the weather. My exposed skin felt like it would crack at any moment.

He opened the door and I walked in, shivering as he closed it and walked over to me "How can it be this fucking cold?" my teeth rattled and he rubbed his hands over my arms which other than comfort wasn't providing any heat.

I turned and looked at the space, it was small but beautiful. There was a fireplace, a small couch and a doorway off to the side that most likely lead to the bedroom "Heat. We need heat" I said and moved away from him, walking over to the fireplace. It took a few minutes but we managed to figure on how to turn it on.

"See? We'll be warm soon" Benedict said as he began to take off his gloves and jacket. I followed his lead, putting everything on the coat rack by the door. I stepped out of the insulated pants and sighed. I'd never had to wear this many layers before. I was very spoiled living in LA but I'd wanted to join him since I'd never been somewhere so exotic.

I ran a hand thru my hair then moved to get on the floor where there was a bear skin rug that I'd been wanting to lay on since I saw it "Mmmm.." I sighed softly as I wiggled against it then looked over at Benedict "Come lay with me. Cold" I said, a small pout on my lips as I beckoned him.

He chuckled and moved over to lay with me on the rug. I moved against him and let out a shiver. I was still so cold. The fireplace was taking it's sweet time and I needed to get warm "I thought you'd get used to the cold by now" He said, rubbing his hands over my arms. I let out a moan and leaned into kiss him "Never. I love warm weather" 

"A few more days then back to the warmth we go but in the meantime" Benedict moved to straddle me and ran his hands up my arms "I'll do whatever I need to make you warm.. Hot even" he said, a small smile on his lips. I shivered and bit down hard on my bottom lip, my fingers running over the rug as he kept touching me.

"Ben.. Please" I whimpered as he kept teasing his fingers over my skin. He moved back and I sat up, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it aside before he did the same. I reached over to undo his pants as his hands moved to take off my bra. I laid back on the rug and he pulled off my pants. I laughed as my feet ended up on his shoulders and he kissed at my ankle before moving down.

His mouth and fingers working slowly, making my pulse speed up and my body heat rise. I loved when he took his time like this. When there wasn't urgency. We didn't get to do this often but when we did, it felt like it last hours. His fingers running thru every inch of my body until I felt like I would break.

"Missed this.. and this.. and this" Benedict said as he kissed his way down my leg to my hip then hooked his fingers over my underwear and slowly pulled them off. His eyes moved to mine as he kept kissing his way up. I moved my hand to his head, stroking his hair softly "Ben, your mouth.. Oh god" I gasped when he ran his tongue over one of my nipples while his fingers teased at the other.

His tongue flicked over it a few times before he bit down on it gently, my legs wrapped around his waist "Shall I go faster now?" He asked, moving up to my face and watching me for a second, his eyes dilated and full of desire. I nodded enthusiastically before I kissed him deeply, my fingers tangling into his hair and pulling on it.

I heard him growl and felt him pull me close. I arched hard as he pushed inside without warning "Oooooh fuck" I pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly. He licked at my neck when he stopped then pulled back, thrusting back in quickly. My fingers moved to his shoulders.

"So hot like this" He said as he scraped his teeth down my neck and I held on as he picked up the pace. I pressed my face against the rug, my eyes closed and cheeks flushed as he sucked a bruise onto my neck. I whimpered and moved my hands off his shoulders to stroke and grip the rug as he kept going.

"Aaaaah.. Oooooh" I was a mess when he pulled back from me suddenly, my eyes opened as he moved me so I could get on my hands and knees then pushed back into me, his body pressed perfectly against mine, his mouth on my ear "My darling, always so perfect" he bit down on my earlobe as his hands moved over my breasts as he teased and caressed them.

I thrust back against him, needing to come as my skin felt like it was on fire from his heat. His hand moved between us and one of his skilled fingers rubbed over my clit. Once, twice and I was arching, screaming in pleasure as he drove in and out of me erratically. 

My fingers gripped onto the rug as my orgasm ran thru my body. I tightened around him causing him to bite down hard on my shoulder as he came inside. His hands kept running over my body, causing gasps and curses to come from my mouth until we both fell over the rug, sweaty and spent.

Our pants and breaths echoed in the room for a few minutes until they steadied and I turned to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and there was a satisfied look on his face "We'll need to do that a couple of more times.. Still too cold" he smirked and I shook my head before I straddled him "First cuddling then you can have your way with me" I leaned in to kiss him softly and laughed when he flipped us over.


End file.
